


Hero-King

by Marf (hylianndreamer)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hylianndreamer/pseuds/Marf
Summary: A very detailed re-telling of Marth's story.





	Hero-King

“May I still request an audience with the king ?”

He is completely out of breath, having dismounted his horse at the entrance of the castle grounds and having run all the way up the stairs. He does his best to keep up a knightly posture, though, the rest of his exhaustion thankfully hidden by the obscurity of the late hour. His age matters very little, as he still towers over the official at the door, but the older man somehow finds a way to look down on him, unimpressed eyes denoting of his superiority.

“It is late, soldier. What business can you possibly have with His Majesty ?”

The man’s tone is dry and condescending, but the boy’s enthusiasm doesn’t falter, and he maintains eye contact, still trying to contain his inevitable panting.

“I am emissary Cain, of the twelfth platoon. King Cornelius sent me on a mission of personal nature. I was expected to return tomorrow only, but I believe His Majesty will be quite pleased to hear my report earlier than planned.”

The appointee looks him up and down once more, gauging him in silence for a moment longer. He contemplates which he fears more; to risk a young trainee gaining more of the king’s good graces than him tonight, or to be punished the next day for not allowing a report to be made when the sovereign happened to still be on duty. He hums quietly, and finally agrees. 

“This way, soldier.”

Cain lets out a deep sigh of relief, easily hidden through his still trying to catch his breath. He follows the older man into the castle, and works on rebuilding some sort of countenance as he’s lead to the throne room. It is hard not to look around, though; he has never seen this part of the castle before. It’s much more regal, made to appeal to anyone who beholds it, than the military wing he has resided in for the past months. Those quarters are built for practicality, not glamor.

The man guiding him exchanges a few words with a guard, who then enters the throne room, presumably to warn the king about his visitor. Seconds pass, an uncomfortable silence making its home between Cain and the present officer. When the guard finally returns, he nods at his comrade, and the both of them pull the doors wide open for the young messenger to enter.

Cain eagerly walks across the room, unbothered by the monarch’s stare. He kneels a few feet away from the throne, his right fist banging against the metal of his chest plate. “Your Majesty. I am emissary Cain, of the twelfth platoon. This morning, you sent me with a missive for King Jiol, of Gra. I have returned with his answer.”

The king maintains a calculative gaze upon the amateur soldier, not completely unlike his official from earlier, but eventually nods. “Continue.”

Cain remains on his knees, but dares look up at his sovereign. “King Jiol has agreed to meet with you, but under different circumstances. On account of being too busy, and the late notice, he cannot properly receive you on the day you requested. However, he has instead issued a formal invitation to welcome you and your family for dinner, on the first day of the ninth month. Namely, in seven days.”

King Cornelius frowns, obviously displeased with the news, but quickly shakes off his discontentment to reward the young messenger. “Good work, Cain. You will take the night’s rest and depart first thing in the morning to inform King Jiol of my agreement. Should you be able to return before nightfall as you did today, you will be promoted, as promised. Dismissed.”

The young soldier cannot refrain a wide smile. “Thank you, your Majesty.” He bows his head one more time before standing up and heading to the exit.


End file.
